


place

by WattStalf



Series: Naritaverse Months 16-17 [53]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: With an attitude like that, you can go far, you know?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is sin and nothing more

Aozaki knows this kid isn’t what he appears to be. He’s certainly not stupid, unlike some might claim. Sure, he’s been known to show his skill more in brawn over the years, but that doesn’t mean he lacks brains, or at least enough to know that Ran Izumii isn’t just the obedient subordinate, eager to please him and do what he can to help. He can spot a ladder-climber just as well as anyone, and the scar makes it obvious enough that he’s got an interesting history.

Of course, Aozaki has his fair share of scars, but they’re different, and even if he didn’t have a rough idea of the story surrounding Ran’s, he would know that the kind of guy Ran pretends to be doesn’t get scars like that. He’s heard enough stories and he knows enough about the streets to know where the kid comes from and what he’s done in the past, but even without all that prior knowledge, he just needs one look to know that Ran Izumii is putting on a mighty pretty front.

That said, he doesn’t think that rules him out as a useful tool at all. In fact, he would even say that Ran might still be able to climb as many ladders as he wants like that, and perhaps he’ll still be around to help him out there. He doesn’t dislike the kid, not by a longshot; he just needs to do something to ensure that Ran knows his place before he ever offers him too much help.

Aozaki loves to be the bad guy, and he’s sure that that goes without saying. With his lifestyle, there’s nothing else to peg him as, and that’s just fine by him. He’s the bad guy, and so he can do things that only bad guys can. He can do what it takes to make sure Ran understands just where he sits, and what lengths he has to go to to prove that he’s worth the effort, that he’s the kind of guy Aozaki can let climb a little higher.

The thing is, Aozaki is a ladder-climber himself. If anyone understands the situation, and understands what to do, it’s him.

~X~

Ran starts to show some of his true colors at first, when the proposition is first made, and when it slowly shifts until it is more of a demand. He kicks and he screams and he protests and he swears, and all of his cool obedience melts away for a moment. Then, he seems to remember who he’s talking to and is conflicted, terrified for his life after his outburst and aware of his obligation to serve, but still riled up after being offered something like that.

“Way I see it, you ain’t got much of a choice after that little tantrum you just threw,” Aozaki teases. “I mean, I could forgive that with a good apology, but letting you hang around? I just don’t know if I can trust you to keep your cool, unless you convince me.”

“I’m very sorry, sir,” is all that he says, but he has a fist clenched and it twitches at his side, showing Aozaki just how much this really pains him.

“Sorry is fine. You can walk out of this with your life, turn your back on everything, and maybe if I put in enough of a good word, you might be able to  _ keep _ your life,” he says with a wicked smirk. “That sound good to you? It’s your choice, kid.”

It’s not a choice, and they both know it. Or, at least, it’s the sort of choice that leaves Ran with only one real option, and it isn’t any surprise that he chooses to take the obedient route, and that is how he ends up on his knees. He clearly hasn’t ever done anything like this before, and the look on his face while Aozaki strokes himself to an erection is honestly priceless. It’s somewhere between disgust and intimidation, with just the right amount of resignation to really make it sweet.

But he takes enough initiative, at least, and goes forward, first with his hand, holding Aozaki’s cock in place before he hesitantly leans his face forward and experimentally runs his tongue along the tip. The older man gives a slight shudder of pleasure and manages to hold back any laughter regarding how absolutely pathetic the kid looks like this. Oh, yes, this will  _ definitely _ drive the point home, and he leans back into his seat and relaxes with a soft sigh, one arm resting along the top of the couch and the other coming down, so that he can lay his hand on the back of Ran’s head.

For now, it is just to keep him there and to guide him, but he doesn’t mind being a little more forceful, should the need arise. Ran wraps his lips around his cock as he starts to take it deeper into his mouth, struggling to find the right depth without causing himself to gag. The effort is awkward, and certainly not the best Aozaki has ever had, but beggars can’t be choosers, and he really can’t say that it’s all that bad. It’s a learning experience, after all, and who is he to be picky when the poor kid is doing the best he can? He laughs aloud at his own thoughts.

If the younger man notices his laughter, he doesn’t do anything to show it. All he does is keep trying, finding a comfortable pace as he sucks and trails his tongue along, and Aozaki groans in appreciation. While he relaxes further into it, he thinks about whether or not he’ll be nice tonight, and just how mean he’s willing to be. Despite being in this delicate situation, Ran hasn’t removed his glasses, making it impossible for Aozaki to read his expressions sometimes; perhaps he needs to be punished for that.

With that in mind, the man can enjoy the rest of the blow job, as awkward and unpracticed as it may be. He tugs at Ran’s hair sometimes, for no other reason than to remind him of his place, though he’s sure that that message is already abundantly clear. Even with the young man’s lack of experience, he picks up on the basics quickly enough, and it isn’t long before Aozaki knows that he’s close. At that point, he yanks hard on Ran’s hair, pulling him back just in time to shoot on the kid’s face.

Ran sputters in surprise, and for just a second, Aozaki sees that familiar flash of rage before he regains his composure and silent reaches up, wiping his face with his sleeve. Giving an exaggerated sigh, Aozaki says, “Ya did good, kid. With an attitude like that, you can go far, you know?” He chuckles, shaking his head as Ran takes off the glasses to wipe them clean.

Finally, he gets a good look at his eyes, the look of absolute defeat in them. There’s not going to be anything to worry about him, he decides, and he feels a brief flash of genuine fondness. Yes, with his help, he’s sure that Ran can go very far.


End file.
